


Differing tastes

by AneviaNyx



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AneviaNyx/pseuds/AneviaNyx
Summary: Talia tries making a Dwarven recipe for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt of a longer story.

Taking a bite of the hot bun she delighted in the crispy outer shell that gave way to the soft center. Then the taste hit her tongue and there was a split second as her brain struggled to catch up. Her face frozen before she gagged. Coughing harshly she spat the half chewed food into a napkin.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed earnestly. "Honestly I've never made something that tasted so awful. How did I even manage this?" she muttered to herself looking at the unassuming roll suspiciously.

"They are acceptable" he said causing her to wince as he took another large bite, his face remaining just as stoic as always.  
"Put that down before it kills you. I swear I wont be offended. I've tasted it..." she scowled down at the one in her hand.  
"Oh I love these" announced Bofur as he joined them.  
"no! wait! they're..." she trailed off as he grabbed one off the still hot tray.  
She winced as he bit a large chunk out of the still warm roll.  
"Amazing!" he praised, his mouth full.  
"Talia made them" commented Thorin.

"Hey, I didn't know you could cook" Bofur said munching happily.  
"You can't tell me its supposed to taste like that?" she said looking torn between horror and fascination. They both truly seemed to be enjoying the rolls.


End file.
